


Honeysuckle and Lavender "deleted chapter 18 scene"

by Haruprincess



Series: Honeysuckle and Lavender series [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Deleted Scene, I don't want to say for sure this is a Jaskier/Eskel fic, Idk what other tags to give this, Its heavily hinted that it could be one, Jaskier gets aggressive, M/M, No beta we die like stregobor should have, Omega Eskel (witcher), Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Omega Lambert (The Witcher), Vesemir is too old for this shit, beta vesemir, incomplete scene, neck licking?, not cannon to the main fic, vesemir as a father figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruprincess/pseuds/Haruprincess
Summary: As it says on the tin. This is how chapter 18 was originally going to begin. Be warned this is an incomplete scene. It is not cannon to the fic itself.
Series: Honeysuckle and Lavender series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156040
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Honeysuckle and Lavender "deleted chapter 18 scene"

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to delete this scene, but a few friends convinced me to just save it. This was originally how chapter 18 was going to begin, but I found the tone to be wrong. And this brought Jaskier's heat on way sooner that I wanted it to for narrative purposes. 
> 
> I may be a prude here, but I feel like this was a bit hotter and heavier than my usual works. I tried to make sure the tags are correct, but I will be honest, I'm not sure I covered it all?

Entering the hall, Jaskier noted that Vesemir was sitting at the table. There was a ruckus near the fireplace that caught his attention. Lambert and Eskel were wrestling on the rug. Both bearing their teeth as they grappled each other. 

“Boys, We have company.” Vesemir announced as they entered the room. Eskel pulled back from the grapple quickly leaving Lambert to scramble trying to catch his balance.

Straightening his shirt, Eskel jogged to Jaskier and Geralt with a soft smile. His scent was taking on the sweet scent of freshly cut melons. Jaskier also noticed the scents of winter berry, citrus and ginger that clung to Eskel. That must have been Lambert’s doing. Before Jaskier knew what he was doing, he fisted his hands in Eskel’s soft shirt and pulled them together, scenting the other man. 

“J-Jask?” Eskel whimpered. The melon scent flaring. A spiced black tea scent joined as Jaskier noticed Lambert hovering nearby. 

“Jaskier.” He felt Geralt’s large, warm hand on his back. His tone stern. Jaskier didn’t budge. Instead he burrowed his nose further against the other omega’s neck. “Jaskier, stop.” Geralt warned. 

“Geralt.” Jaskier heard Vesemir’s voice from a distance away. A bench was squeaking across the floor. His tone was just as stern. Jaskier didn’t pay it much mind as he began running his tongue against the other’s neck. Eskel for his part had tilted his head away to allow more access. A purr was rumbling from the other’s chest and strained whimpers poured from his lips.

“Jaskier.” The name was spoken as a command. He felt himself freeze up instinctively. A hand was put on the back of his neck at his scruff. They weren’t pulling him away. Simply resting their hand there.

“Geralt, you need to get Eskel back to his room. I’ll handle Jaskier. Lambert?”

“I’m fine.” Lambert assured.

The hand was removed from Jaskier’s scruff and he was pulled by his arm away from Eskel. He felt almost like he was watching someone else as he snarled and snapped at the hand trying to pull him away from the other omega. Eskel let out a pained whine as they were pulled apart making Jaskier want to fight harder. 

He felt his feet moving as an unwavering grip on his arm pulled him ever away from the mingling scents in the hall. He heard someone talking to him, but was having difficulty pinpointing who or what they were saying. He heard a few words. “Safe...damn pups…. Too old” He let out a surprised yelp when cold water was unceremoniously dumped over his head. 

“With me now?” Vesemir grunted from nearby 

“I- what?” Jaskier looked around himself confused. They were in the springs room. Vesemir was standing nearby with a bucket in hand.

“Are you with me?” He asked once more tensely.

“What happened?” Jaskier felt like he had woken from a drunken night. His limbs felt heavy and his stomach felt sour.

“You are going into heat.” Vesemir informed him with a shake of his head as he handed a fresh towel to Jaskier. 

“We knew that.” taking the towel he tried to dry himself as best he could. His hair was soaked as well as his cloak and the shirt underneath. “Why… this?” He gestured to himself vaguely with a bit of annoyance. 

“You sent Eskel into his heat.”

“Oh,” Jaskier looked at the floor feeling guilt shoot through him. “Is.. Is he alright?”

“Geralt is taking him to his room. I was going to take you back to yours, but you were fighting me so much that I wanted to make sure you wouldn’t do something stupid.” At the exacerbated tone Jaskier found himself looking at the older man. He was met with a mix of concern and annoyance in the gold eyes.

“I bit.. You?” He asked slowly. Vesemir held up his hand. A few scratches and a shallow bite mark, but nothing that broke the skin. 

“You were distressed. Are you cool enough to come with me to your room?” Jaskier nodded not trusting his words. He was surprised when Vesemir pulled him into a hug. “It’s going to be alright, pup. Trust me?” Jaskier nodded again.

\--

Vesemir led him to the omega corridor with a gentle hand on his back. His cloak had been removed and hung across Vesemir’s arm. A towel took its place to help fight the cold until they reached his room. 

Geralt sat in the hallway outside Eskel’s room. When he saw them, he stood quickly and moved to Jaskier stopping a few steps away from the omega looking nervous. 

“Are you alright?” He looked Jaskier over before looking at Vesemir. “Why is he wet?”

“Took him to the spring. Cooled him down with some of the fringe water.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought. <3
> 
> You can find me on [My tumblr](https://theprincessoffrost.tumblr.com/) if you wish. I'd love to hear thoughts.


End file.
